Fragile
by uesgirl
Summary: The year before Serena van der Woodsen mysteriously left for boarding school was a time bomb, ticking with a desire to explode. Pairings: Nate/Serena, Nate/Blair, Blair/Chuck. Story starts off after the Thanksgiving of 2006 which was shown in 1x09
1. Blair

_A/N. First of all thank you for even just opening this story and giving it a chance. I somehow feel really good about this whole idea and I hope that in the end it'll turn out as good as planned. Basically the point of this fanfic is that it's based on the Thanksgiving flashbacks from 2006 shown to us in 1x09 "Blair Waldorf must Pie!". I really wanted to get into the characters and try to truly figure them out. I hope that you enjoy this ride with me._

_And what I think is important to know is that in this fanfic **Dan Humphrey is not Gossip Girl. **I'm not even sure if I'm going to make the Humphrey's as a part of this story but we'll see. _

* * *

_We'd be so less fragile_

_If we're made from metal_

_And our hearts from iron_

_And our minds from steel_

_If we built an armour _

_For our tender bodies_

_Could we love each other_

_Would we strive to feel_

_-The Pierces-_

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

Hey people!

**Aren't we truly thankful?**

Congratulations my dearest Upper East Side girls and boys. We have successfully survived another national holiday of family drama and obtrusive parents. Although I must admit that this year's Thanksgiving didn't seem so bad, did it? Of course we all had a few little arguments with our parents who always expect the best from us and nothing less but is that really something so special to cry our eyes out for? Now that we're finally away from the big receptions that our arrogant parents were throwing can I suggest we all raise a glass and thank for the things that we all actually care about? Cheers!

**Grace and urbanity**

We all know that the debutant season is just around the corner and as sad as I can be about the fact that it's not my turn yet to descent down the staircase escorted by the man of my dreams, I can actually wish you luck at some point. We all know that it isn't a true Upper East Side event without some good old drama…

**Sightings**

**B **dragging **S **out of **Barrio Chino **on Thanksgiving. Looks like old habits die hard, right **S**? I'm getting a little bit bored watching how **B **is always taking care of her after **G **is done with our It girl. But the word is that **B **wasn't the only one saving **S **today. Who's our new mysterious hero who saved **S **from getting hit by a cab? ** N **attending the famous annual **Waldorf **Thanksgiving reception with his parents. **B** must have been genuinely pleased. And as for **C**… well, he's been spotted sitting all alone at the bar in **Palace Hotel. **Talk about family being the most important thing on Thanksgiving…

**Nothing lasts forever…**

… And that means that we'll have to go back to our so-called "boring" lives of socializing with our friends, well, let's be honest – mostly enemies, at our beloved private schools. And as much as I would love to stay and chat I have to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow's reunion with my dearest friends. I'm so ready to hear all the newest dirt on all of you. Sleep tight…

You know you love me, Xo Xo **GOSSIP GIRL**

**Who knew that B could be so damaged?**

"B, what is taking you so long?" Serena shouted from her best friends baby blue bedroom. Nate and Chuck were sitting just next to her on Blair's enormous bed, sipping scotch that they had just found in Harold Waldorf's liquor cabinet.

"Just a minute!" Blair shouted back anxiously looking at herself in the mirror. She exhaled hard and reached for a greenish silk headband on the counter next to her.

"This is getting really boring," Chuck announced in his deep tone of voice while playing with his half empty glass of scotch. He emptied it and laid back on Blair's bed. He stroked the silky lavender color sheets and sighed.

"I bet you've never rumpled these sheets, Nathaniel."

"Chuck, get out of my bed! You're just simply disgusting," Nate didn't even have the chance to say something when Blair started yelling at Chuck as soon as she had opened her luxurious bathroom doors.

Chuck didn't say anything. He sat up slowly while fixing his red scarf. It almost felt like he was glued to it. He never took it off except for the times when he was wearing an even more ridiculous bowtie. The smirk all over Chuck's face when he looked up at Blair made her feel nauseous. Why did he always have to be so self-satisfied?

"Come on, Blair – let's party!" It seemed pretty obvious that Serena had already drank a nice amount of champagne. After all it was a Friday night but Blair wasn't in a mood for a party.

"Maybe we could just go to my parent's bedroom and watch a movie?" Blair suggested. "We could just fall asleep on their big bed like we always do."

Blair's mom Eleanor Waldorf had went to Paris for a fashion show fitting and her husband had decided that he could go with her and take some time off at work.

"No, no, no!" Serena insisted. She got up on Blair's bed and started jumping on it. "I want to party! _We _want to party!" She was having fun jumping around Nate and Chuck and making their bodies tremble.

She then roughly pulled Nate's glass of scotch out of his hand and drank a good amount of alcohol from it. She was standing behind Blair's boyfriend with her hands wide open.

"Blair, can you see it?" She suddenly was sounding like a little child who wanted their parent to see a new trick that they had learnt. "It's just like in _Titanic_."

Nate looked up at her and smiled. His smile was so pure and simple. It was one of those smiles that you could never fake. It was one of those smiles you had on your face when you were trying to capture a beautiful moment in your memory; trying to capture someone who was making your heart beat faster; someone that you could never have.

"I'm the king of the world!" Serena van der Woodsen shouted flipping her hair back. She was just like a diamond – sparkling and pompous. It didn't matter if she was walking down the street, catching a cab, smiling her gorgeous smile or just fooling around – she was always shining. She was always perfectly beautiful.

Serena's eyes met Blair's. She always saw her friend as a delicate porcelain doll just as everyone else would see Blair Waldorf just by looking at her but only few knew the power that this girl had. She might have seemed innocent and elegant but behind these brown eyes there was an obsessive controlling leader.

"Come on now," Blair took Serena's hand in hers. "Get down."

Blair pulled her hand a little bit, making Serena lose her balance. It's not that hard to lose it when your best friend has been a glass of champagne for the entire evening. It didn't even take a second for her to pour what was left in Nate's glass all over Blair's white lace dress.

"Serena!" Blair Waldorf shouted in reprehension. She let go of Serena's hand making her fall right into Nate Archibald's hands.

"How are we doing down here?" Serena giggled touching Nate's nose. She seemed so innocent like she wasn't the one to blame for messing up her best friend's dress and sheets. Everyone was so used to her being like this that no one really cared for the damage she'd done; everyone except for Blair.

At times like these Chuck Bass was the quiet observer of this friendly quartet, or _The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, _as they preferred to call themselves. He was also the devil that no one really wanted to deal with. Everyone knew that there's nothing Chuck enjoyed more than a good scheme or just simply _reading _people. This weird relationship that Nate, Serena and Blair had was Chuck's guilty pleasure. He could tell just from the behavior of Nate that Blair's game wasn't the only one he was playing, and that made these little get-together evenings so much more fun for the great Charles Bass.

"I'd hate to interrupt this lovey-dovey thing that you three are having there but don't you think that we should try to sober this one up?" Chuck pointed with a glass in his hand at the visibly dizzy Serena in Nate's arms.

Blair raised her eyebrow at the daring look in Chuck's eyes. Sometimes she just wanted to get that smirk off that mother-chuckers face off so badly that she would even get physical if it was necessary. She couldn't stand his dirty looks and his raspy voice; she couldn't stand the way his presence made her feel. She hated his easy ways with women and his _I-don't-give-a-damn _lifestyle so much; she hated it so much she admired it…

Serena got up from Nate's lap breaking the obvious tension in the room between Blair and Chuck that Nate didn't seem to ever notice. Just like now: his mind was always ridden with the delightful Serena van der Woodsen whenever she was around.

"B, don't worry about anything," Serena was circling around the room like a ballet dancer. "I'm sure Dorota will take care of _everything._"

She took Blair by the hand and started swirling her, pretending to be a great gentleman that was dancing with a first class lady. Her lightness somehow managed to draw out a light chuckle from Blair.

"Oh, B, you smell like Chuck!" Serena laughed knowing that it was her fault. But no matter Blair liked it or not it was indeed right – she did smell like Chuck; like a subtle bottle of whiskey.

"Nate, could you please help get Serena downstairs to the kitchen?" Blair looked at _her _Nate Archibald with sweet-as-hell puppy eyes.

Serena was swinging while holding Blair's hand. She sometimes seemed like a helpless child that needed help from everyone around her and was never ashamed to use that help. She hid her face in her golden blonde hair and looked at Nate's charming face.

"Yes, Nate, could you please help us?" Serena played all helpless and innocent.

"Well, I can't say no," Nate got up and smiled at the two absolutely gorgeous girls in front of him. "We all know that Blair is the boss of all of us."

As soon as Nate got close to her Serena jumped on his back making him carry her. She hugged his strong shoulders with her hands and started swaying her long absolutely to-die-for legs at the sides of Nate's body.

The thing is that no matter how flirtatious or cuddly she sometimes got with Nate, she never really meant to lead him on in any way. Being all cute and fun was just her way of acting around guys. Besides she never saw Nate as something more than a great friend. She knew how much Blair loved her boyfriend. She couldn't stop talking how they would both get into Ivy League universities and how Nate would become an amazing lawyer. That was the plan for them: Yale and Dartmouth, marriage, amazing careers, cute little kids, the perfect family; they were going to continue their parent's legacy by being a part of the Upper East Side elite. That was Blair's perfect little dream. Her life was like a movie that she was the director of and everything that didn't go according to her plan simply just didn't exist in her mind. Little did she know that Dartmouth and Law School was nowhere near what Nate Archibald wanted…

"Just put down that glass already," Nate looked over his shoulder at Chuck and laughed. "We need to follow our leader."

Blair was standing at the doorframe smiling at the fact how cute her friends could be at times. Even Chuck who had put down his glass of scotch and followed Nate's orders didn't seem so annoying anymore at that point.

Blair Waldorf left for the kitchen and everyone followed her just like they always did. There was no point in arguing over the fact that Blair was the boss of this club; the club that no one else was ever meant to be a part of.

"Put down our _Golden Girl _here, Nate," Blair popped out a barstool from under the spacious counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Nate sat Serena down on it and balanced her body against the counter when she started swaying again. Chuck didn't say anything. He just silently stood in the corner pressing against the wall next to the dish shelf. Everything in this penthouse _screamed_ luxury. Everything from floors to simple kitchen supplies was recherché and classy. When Chuck looked around he felt like he could feel Blair's aura in the walls; she was the heart of this place.

"So, what do we have for dinner?" Serena leaned over the counter investigating the contents of the Waldor's penthouse kitchen.

"I absolutely want some of my dad's muffins," Blair reached for a silver plate right next to a vase of hydrangeas.

Blair's relationship with food was somewhat incomprehensible for Blair herself not even talking about the people who loved and cared about her. She was absolutely sure that Serena finding out about her _secret_ and then telling Mr. and Mrs. Waldorf later on almost three months ago was the most humiliating moment of her existence. Her parents were shattered. All Blair could ever hear from that on were her parents arguing about whose fault it was. She felt like not only she had ruined her life and reputation but she had also ruined her parents' honor in the eyes of society. One thing was clear: No one could ever know about Blair's _habit _as her mother preferred to call it. That was the time when therapy and Dr. Sherman came in Blair Waldorf's life. She really did fight the battle with herself every day after swallowing an unpleasant mouthful of food, trying not to think about running off and purifying her body from that awful enemy in her stomach, she really did. Blair was trying as hard as she could to get better; she couldn't stand the painful look in her mother's eyes whenever she glanced at her daughter; she couldn't stand her father blaming himself for her mistakes. She was doing just fine for almost one and a half months when she lost her daily battle…

* * *

_Blair Waldorf ran into the girl's bathroom of Constance Billard. She was breathing hard and trying to hold back the tears that were slowly blurring her sight. Blair dropped her flaming red Valentino handbag on the floor right next to her feet and put down her cell phone on the edge of the sink where she could see it. She took a deep breath and looked up to find two pairs of confused and inquisitive eyes staring at her blushing face. Those belonged to two freshman girls who had it all easy with their cute little pink bracelets and pearl earrings. Blair didn't know them; she didn't care to know them. She wanted to be alone._

_"Get out!" Blair yelled at the girls, her voice shaking._

_She tried not to burst out in tears just yet when the girls were still standing there looking at Blair with their big blue eyes wide open in shock._

_"Didn't you hear what I said?" Blair pushed the two little encumbrances towards the bathroom doors, "Get out already!"_

_She slammed the doors in front of their obtrusive faces. Blair reached for the lock when she felt the tears erupting and streaming down her face, burning her puffy cheeks. She had held them in for too long. It felt like her heart was breaking. She felt like only then and there she was finally facing herself. Blair couldn't manage to dry her eyes; all the pain inside her had finally found its way out and there was no way that she could go back to ignoring it. _

_The Gossip Girl blast that had made her realize her loss of control over herself was burning her mind. How could she not see it? The recovery wasn't doing any good to her. Everybody was trying to make her fat on purpose: Dr. Sherman, her mom, her dad, even Serena…everyone. Gossip Girl was right; she was nowhere near Audrey anymore. _

_Blair ran her fingers across her stomach. She knew how to stop this; she knew how to make herself beautiful again. Everyone was against her; they were just jealous of her finding a loop hole in the system. Finding her own way for eternal beauty. _

_"Do or die," she kept repeating in her head, "Do or die, Blair."_

_That was when she went down the rabbit hole again. That was the moment when she swore to herself to never lose that control over her body ever again. She recognized the sound of the running water; she had missed it. Nobody had to know…_

* * *

"Blair?" Nate was laughing while waving his hands in front of Blair's face, "Isn't that the sixth one already?"

"What?" Blair got dragged out of her memory line.

"The muffins," Chuck pointed at the nasty lump of white flour in Blair's hand, "Aren't you gonna overeat and get sick?"

Chuck looked at Nate and laughed taking a sip from his glass which he just kept refilling over and over again. How the hell didn't he get drunk already?

Blair looked at Serena with her eyes wide open in confusion. She was just calmly sitting in front of her playing with the same muffin that she had taken from the plate ten minutes ago while Blair had had at least five of them already. She kept staring at Serena with a completely blank look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Blair?" Nate was starting to sound worried.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said as she let go of the bitten muffin in her shaking hand…

* * *

hank you very much for taking the time and rading this chapter. I would be even more thankfu, if you could maybe go out of your way and give me a small review. It doesn't have to be long or detailed at all. I would really appreciate, if you could just tell me wether you liked it or not. To be honest, the more reviews I get, the sooner I find inspiration to write the next chapter. All I really care about is that, you guys, are interested in reading them :) See you next time xx


	2. Serena

A/N. I hope that you like this chapter. I've decided to focus on a different character each chapter but if you don't think that's a good idea just let me now. I really, really hope hearing what you think and reading some reviews about this and the previous chapter. Love you all.

* * *

**S and G just wanna have fun.**

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" Georgina Spark's voice was just like an echo that erupted through the thundering music and the loud voices filled with rapture.

Serena van der Woodsen took the tequila shot to her sensuous lips and poured it into her mouth with a grace that no other trashed drunk girl would have. As soon as the burning sensation of alcohol hit her throat, Serena bit her lip, shaking her head, making her golden blond hair float in the hot air.

Such a sweet and naïve chuckle fell out of her mouth, making Georgina Sparks laugh at her tipsy friend while almost losing her own balance. She managed to catch hold of the bar counter just in time not to fall flat on the black and white solid floor of _1Oak_ .

"Could I please have a glass of gin martini," Serena approached the bartender, leaning down on the bar counter with her hand in her hair. She moved her lips very playfully while talking, making the inexperienced bartender blush.

Seeing Serena messing with the clearly _i-have-no-idea-what-i-am-doing_ kind of bartender, Georgina intervened, drawing all the attention to herself, "Actually…make it two," she said with a flirty look in her eyes while lightly touching her bright red lips with her fingertips.

The bartender swallowed hard, looking at the two inexpressibly beautiful girls in front of him, and took the order. He quickly but a little bit nervously made the drinks, passing them to the girls. It sure looked like he wasn't going to last long in this job.

"Let's go," Georgina suddenly grabbed her friend's hand and started dragging her into the crowd on the dance floor. People were bumping into each other from time to time, but no one seemed to care about those little encounters. It seemed like they weren't the only ones not giving a damn about what was going on in the world. Serena loved her friend Blair Waldorf with all her heart but she could never really feel completely free with her. Serena van der Woodsen was the soul of the party; a free spirit, and Blair never really got her excitement about getting wasted and hitting the crowded clubs in the wild Manhattan nights. But it was, oh, so completely different with Georgina Sparks. Georgie was that kind of a person who never cared about the consequences of her actions; she never thought about getting into trouble or ruining her future with a crazy scandal, that Blair was so afraid of just because that would completely ruin her perfect little life with the magnificent Nate Archibald, that was exactly what was making Georgina so exciting for Serena van der Woodsen. With her open-minded friend she could always be the wild child that she truly was.

The two girls escaped the passionate crowd and got to the quietest table in the corner of the luxurious club. Serena immediately fell down on the light brown, almost beige colored leather sofa, spilling her martini all over her black _Dolce&Gabbana_ mini dress.

"Oh, no," Serena looked upset for a second but then burst into captivating laughter, "Well, let's say that I didn't like that dress all that much."

"I got something for us from that guy we met by the ladies room," Georgina pulled a small glass bottle with a transparent liquid in it out of her bag.

"Oh, Georgie, you're so bad!" Serena van der Woodsen gave her friend a light push as a sign of her recognition.

"Well, let's break out the favors," Georgina clapped her hands in excitement and opened the small bottle of liquid ecstasy.

Serena moved her glass of gin martini closer to Georgina's and watched as Georgie was adding the drugs to both of their drinks. She didn't even hesitate for a moment; Serena knew that she wanted that drink, oh, she wanted it so _bad_.

Georgina picked up her glass and waited for Serena to pick up her's, "Well, to us, S," she said as she lightly knocked her glass against Serena's.

"Cheers!" Serena van der Woodsen added just before emptying the entire glass in one try.

"Girls?" A handsome tall guy with just as handsome friend by his side approached the two girls, "Would you mind us joining you?"

"Not at all," Georgina said in a suggestive tone of voice, "Actually, me and my friend…_Tiffany _were just talking about how much she'd like to rock out the dance floor."

"Tiffany, huh?" Serena laughed at Georgina's choice of name's; that was actually so _Blair, _"Yes, and my friend _Angela_ was just saying that she could use some fresh _meat."_

"You two really seem to be having fun," the other guy observed playfully.

"Depends on what we're doing," Georgina bit her lip looking at the taller guy. He had light brown hair and deep hazel eyes but Georgina Sparks didn't really care about his face; she was too obsessed with his amazing body.

"Slow down, tiger," Serena laughed her contagious _child-like_ laugh.

"Well, I'm just getting started," Georgina got up from her seat and grabbed the object of her desire by his hand. Nothing really mattered for her; not even her being completely drunk could stop Georgina Sparks from dragging the handsome guy all across the club to the ladies room without even knowing his name.

Serena was starting to feel the ecstasy kicking in. Her head was feeling lighter than normally and everything around her seemed absolutely intriguing, even the guy standing right in front of her looking down at her like an easy target.

"Come on, let's do shots!" Serena got up and clenched into the guys arms.

"How about hitting the floor first, huh?" The guy winked at her, "How about that?"

"Okay," Serena nodded her head, looking like a little child that had been just told that they were going to get some ice cream, "That sounds great."

"By the way my name's Sebastian," the guy announced holding Serena by her arm, helping her keep her balance.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sebastian," she said in a president kind of tone of voice, shaking his hand, "I'm Serena."

"Wasn't your name Tiffany?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, whatever," Serena didn't consider her name as being something important, "Let's dance already," she said as they both blended into the crowd.

The music was loud and made her feel like there was no one else there, shining as bright as she was. She couldn't really help her but be the star of the night; all the eyes were on here and Serena van der Woodsen sure knew how to enjoy every single second of that attention.

_I'm bringin' Sexy Back (yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

_I think it's special, what's behind your back? (yeah)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)_

Serena didn't care about Sebastian's hands being all over her body. She didn't love it and she didn't hate it; she just simply didn't care _at all_. All she knew was that she wasn't all by herself and she was having fun. That was all that she had ever really longed for. _Not being alone._ Her entire childhood her mother had never really been around and her father Dr. Van der Woodsen had abandoned her when she was still just a little child. There was a hole that no one could really fill. At least that's what she thought.

_Dirty babe (uh-huh)_

_You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave (uh-huh)_

_I'll let you whip me, if I misbehave (uh-huh)_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)_

_Take it to the chorus!_

Sebastian's hands were suddenly starting to feel heavy and unpleasant. He was starting to become more aggressive in his movements and Serena didn't feel right anymore. She was starting to feel anxious and just like an oasis in an endless desert she saw Georgina. Serena pushed Sebastian away from her and without saying anything started walking towards Georgie.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She could hear Sebastian yelling over the room through the oppressive music. She suddenly realized that she _hated_ that song.

"Georgie!" Serena yelled to get her friend's attention.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Georgina Sparks ran her fingers across Serena's arms.

And when asked that question Serena van der Woodsen didn't have the answer anymore. Nothing was wrong; _everything_ was wrong…completely and utterly wrong. She didn't know what her problem was and suddenly she felt her mouth so dry that it was giving her trouble speaking.

"Let's..let's just do some shots, ok?" Serena didn't want to feel like a party pooper.

Georgina just nodded her head and started moving towards the bar when Serena froze for a second, locking her eyes with Sebastian's. He wasn't alone anymore; his friend was by his side and he had _confused _written all over his face. Serena didn't care; she just turned her back on him and followed Georgina. There was no doubt that she wouldn't be able to remember him in the morning anyways.

"Some shots, please," Georgina snapped her fingers and made the order.

Serena didn't ask any questions about Georgina's _date_ in the ladies room and Georgina didn't molest Serena with her questions about Sebastian. That was just how they were. No boundaries, no limits and most importantly no questions asked.

Both of them were letting lose, taking one shot after another, sinking in the music and their own laughter. Their heads were about to explode and that was exactly what was so great about this night. Georgina put an empty shot glass on the bar counter and licked her lips. Serena finished just seconds after her.

"I think I'm done with this place for now," Georgina Sparks concluded her night of recklessness.

"Are you gonna pay this time?" Serena asked, looking at the bartender who was clearly waiting for some money for the drinks.

"Um, I don't have any left," Georgina innocently bit her lip, "I gave my last cash to that dealer."

"Oh, Georgie," Serena chuckled and leaned over the bar counter to put her finger on the bartender's lips, "How much do we owe you?"

"367 dollars," the bartender answered, pushing Serena away from his face; he clearly didn't feel as distracted as he was earlier.

Serena didn't feel comfortable with his impatient behavior and quickly started going through her purse looking for her money when a realization hit her.

"That jerk!" she yelled out loud.

"What?" Georgina didn't understand what was going on, "What's wrong?"

"That guy," Serena couldn't help herself but burst out into laughter, "That jerk stole my money."

"I'm waiting," the bartender was clearly starting to lose his patience.

"What do we do now?" Serena leaned towards Georgie and whispered in her ear.

"I've got an idea," Georgina smiled her sly smile. She clearly had something grand in her mind.

Serena van der Woodsen watched her partner in crime stand up and lean towards the confused bartender. She couldn't really figure out what she was about to do when suddenly Georgina pulled up her blouse and flashed the bartender with her _oh-so-ooh-la-la_ treasures.

Serena let her laughter resound in the spacious club, bringing the bartender back to reality.

Georgina started laughing with her and grabbed Serena's hand screaming, "Run, run for your life!"

They couldn't stop the wave of laughter even two blocks away from _1Oak. _Georgina's blouse was hanging out of her skirt and her hair was a mess. She glanced at the Cartier watch on her arm and screamed in surprise.

"Oh my god, it's 4 am," she took off her Louboutin black pumps and looked at Serena, "I promised to meet this one guy tonight, his name's Pete… Pete Fairman, I don't think you know him."

"Oh, ok," Serena murmured.

"Sweetie, you can come, too, of course," Georgina suggested, "If you want to."

"No, thanks," Serena said as she ran her fingers through her messy hair, "I think I'm good."

"Ok, then," Georgina leaned in for a hug, "See you soon."

Serena watched her friend disappear around the corner with her blouse floating in the wind and her shoes in her hand. That's how it always was with Georgina Sparks. In the end she always left her alone, confused and wasted.

Serena didn't know any other solution to her habitual problem than the one she'd always used. She extended her hand in the air as a sign for a cab to stop. When it did, she hopped right into it, with her heart pounding and her head hurting. Everything was starting to turn into a blurry mess.

"Where to, miss?" The taxi driver asked impersonally.

"Fifth Avenue 1136," Serena said as she laid back in the backseat of the cab.

The ride was short and she didn't really remember any of it. All the little pieces of this night were starting to slowly collide in this one huge mess in her head with a few highlights like Georgina flashing the bartender and dancing with a cute guy whose name she somehow couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried.

When the cab stopped she remembered that she had no money. And after a few minutes of explaining and sweet looks from the beautiful blonde the driver agreed not to charge any money for the ride.

Serena was feeling a little bit unstable while entering the elevator that would bring her to her savior, so when the doors closed in front of her, she fell to the floor, not having a care in this world about how she looked like or the fact that she was lying on the elevator floor. When the doors opened again, revealing her the beauty of the Waldorf's penthouse, she could hear footsteps coming down the staircase. And then there she was – Blair Waldorf in all her glory with a worried look all over her flawless face.

"Oh, S," was all that she said.

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time and reading this chapter. I would be even more thankful if you could maybe go out of your way and give me a small review. It doesn't have to be long or detailed at all. I would really appreciate, if you could just tell me wether you liked it or not. To be honest, the more reviews I get, the sooner I find inspiration to write the next chapter. All I really care about is that, you guys, are interested in reading them :) See you next time xx


	3. Nate

A/N. I hope you're all still interested in my poor writing, so, yeah, this is what I've come up during this last day. I'm feeling kind of inspired, so there could be a next chapter coming out tomorrow. Love you all and please remember that even just a small review makes me inspired. **You all are what keeps me going.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

Hey people!

**Don't we love December?**

With winter break and Christmas just around the corner what's there not to love about this time of the year? Crazy crowds shopping on 5th Avenue and the smell of hot chocolate, _ooh-la-la_ sometimes I think I'm in love with December. And I know for sure that I won't be the only one having a passionate love affair with skating rinks, boutiques and Christmas songs this season. A little birdie tells me that it won't be long until _plein de vapeur_ make-out sessions under the mistletoe.

**Snowflake enchantment**

The annual Snowflake Ball is just around the corner and let's be honest this might be the true reason of my mad shopping attacks. But what's even more enticing than the ball itself is the secret after parties in our favorite hotels. I think some of us might consider this a great time for _de perdre leur virginité_. But oh, as sad is it might be, not everything is up to me in this world…

**Sightings**

**S **and **G **letting loose at **1Oak.** I'd say that those girls never let me down but a little bit predictable I would say. **B **raiding the lingerie department in **Bergdorf's**. Could someone be finally getting what he's been longing for? **C **chasing innocent freshmen girls by the **Bethesda fountain**. This devil never sleeps. **N **spending his days smoking up. Is sober life really that boring, **N**?

**It's a beautiful life**

After all I think that we can all admit that the glamour of our winter break escapes to foreign countries will save from the mistakes we've made during this year. All broken hearts can be fixed with a hot exotic man by your side and a glass of refined champagne in your hand. The enemies we've made only make us more desirable to the public eye and, well, you're no one until you're talked about.

You know you love me, Xo Xo **GOSSIP GIRL**

**N wants a little bit of everything.**

"Nate, no!" Serena van der Woodsen screamed in astonishment when being pushed into the downy heap of snow in a somewhat quiet corner of Central Park close to the Reservoir.

"And you're down," Nate Archibald was lying on top of her, lightly holding her hands trapped in the snow.

Serena's hair was tangled up, full with lustrous snowflakes, making her look like a diamond in the demure December sun.

Serena let out a light chuckle and rolled over on top of Nate. At that exact moment Nate's heart started racing. He could even hear the blood in his head pumping in excitement. This very moment was everything that he could ever wish for.

Her eyes were like a forbidden ocean to him. He wanted to drown in them, and he wasn't afraid of dying in Serena's ocean, making her his endless carrier, but he was afraid of letting people know that he dared to jump in that ocean; that he'd ever dared to enter the banned territory.

But he couldn't help himself. Especially now when the absolutely gorgeous Serena van der Woodsen was gently sitting on his torso, biting her rosy lower lip, waiting for him to give up. Nate wanted to kiss her; he could kiss her and no one would _ever_ have to know.

His temptation was only increased when Serena suddenly leaned down to gently bite his neck. She kept laughing and jumped up from her convenient seat on his body.

"And I'm up," she started brushing off the snow from her blue velvet jacket, "You lose Archibald," she looked down at him with the possibly most beautiful smile in the entire world on her lips. "Once again."

Nate quickly got up when he heard Serena's shrill squeak. "Blair!"

Serena ran through the light snow effortlessly to lock her hands around her best friend's shoulders. It wasn't exactly precise to call them friends; they were more like sisters. This union was unbreakable; they were meant to be.

Nate verged towards his girlfriend a little bit awkwardly, trying to clear his mind from thoughts about Serena. He then gently pressed his lips against Blair's as an answer to her wishful smile.

"So, tell us, B," Serena seemed kind of excited, "What's on our today's schedule?"

"I was thinking about maybe meeting my today's sweet-tooth and grabbing something at the _La Maison du Chocolat,_" Blair laid out her plans. "Besides I have to pick up my dad's favorite macaroons; you know how much we both love them."

Whenever Blair Waldorf was speaking about her father Howard Waldorf, she always had that self-sufficient smile on her lips that Nate could never really get through. She loved her father to death, more than her mother, actually. Blair Waldorf was definitely a daddy's girl. But what seemed a little bit strange to Nate was that her usual smile wasn't adorning her face today. It was more of a worried smirk that covered her baby smooth lips and Nate knew that it wasn't just his imagination going its own way, because of his nerves, when he locked eyes with Serena, who seemed to be just as surprised as he was.

"Blair, is everything ok?" Nate asked his girlfriend in a non-intrusive manner while playing with her silky hair locks at the back of her neck.

"Everything's fine," Blair murmured a bit nervously, "Why are you asking anyways?"

"Never mind," Nate smiled at her. "I think we should go catch a cab."

"Actually," Serena disagreed. "I wanna walk."

Blair didn't have any objections to Serena's wish and they all started calmly drifting through the snow towards East Drive, carelessly ignoring the fast pace of New York around them. Blair let go of Nate's hand, leaving him all alone with Serena just a few steps behind. He smiled at the beautiful blonde right next to him. Nate Archibald could never really understand how every single definition of perfection could be combined in a single 16 year old 5'9'' tall 119 pounds girl. Serena caught his dreamy eyes and strongly tapped his shoulder then sliding her hand in his. All these little things that Serena always unconsciously did drove Nathaniel Archibald crazy. If only she knew…

* * *

_"We could get all the alcohol from your dad's liquor cabinet and show everyone how much fun we're having at the Serena-Nate winter ball," Serena jokingly suggested._

_Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen were sitting on the beige marble floor in the high-ceiling dining room of the Archibald's townhouse, smoking weed while watching the snow fall in the backyard. Everyone was away at the annual Snowflake ball while Nate was stuck home with an unpleasant fever. Nobody really gave a damn about him not being able to go, well, nobody besides Serena. She had offered to keep him company as soon as she found out about him being sick. _

_"I didn't really want to go to that ball anyways," Serena tried to cheer him up. "Kathi and Iz are always too intrusive and get on my nerves."_

_Nate still didn't say anything. He took a hit and passed the joint to Serena. His eyes were glued to the huge window in front of him. _

_"Maybe we could get naked and have wild sex on the staircase?" Serena suggested enthusiastically._

_Nate didn't even move a single bone in his body._

_"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Serena chuckled, punching his shoulder._

_Nate leaned his head back at the wall and took another hit. "Let's just watch the snow for a couple more minutes."_

_Serena laid back on her back and leaned her head against Nate's leg, dressed in dark green cargo pants. _

_"You know," Serena spoke in, "I think that I'll never be as happy as you and Blair are. Not a single guy has ever looked at me the way you two look at each other."_

_Serena's words shattered Nate's head. He loved Blair Waldorf and no one could deny that but he couldn't really say that they were exactly happy. How could he be happy in such a strict relationship when he was pretty sure that he loved someone else? He did love someone else; someone else right next to him. It could be really easy. He could just come clean to Blair and be with Serena but there was just a little problem. He loved them both and he genuinely had no idea how that's even possible._

_"Guys don't care about me like that," Serena sighed._

_"I do," Nate didn't even think when he realized he had said that out loud._

_"I know," he could see Serena smiling when he looked down at her. "You're my friend."_

_Burn. And there he was again; so close yet so far but something at the back of his mind was telling that to be a good thing. _

_Nate put his hand on Serena's head and started cuddling her hair. It was incredibly soft and beautiful. _

_"Blair doesn't like when I smoke," he said as he took a really strong hit. That was the reason why the sensation and the taste of weed were so good. The forbidden fruit was always the sweetest one._

_"Blair doesn't like it when we do anything she considers disgusting," Serena burst out into laughter. "She's a bossy genius."_

_Nate glanced at just how airily her chest was moving while she was laughing the most adorable child-like laugh. These flowing movements were making her breasts sway in her white 90's t-shirt she had gotten last summer in a small Coney Island fair, making it completely impossible for Nate too look away._

_Nate ran his fingers through a long lock of Serena's golden blonde hair then letting it fall back in his lap. Blair's hair was long too but it wasn't as straight or silky as Serena's was. He was wondering how different girls were._

_"Can I kiss you?" Nate asked, not wanting to sound as formal as he did._

_"Yes," Serena whispered._

_Nate leaned closer to her and with his lips he touched her forehead, her chin and – finally – her lips. She answered evasively to his kiss, then drew away and leaned on her arms. _

_"And that's what Blair calls a moment of weakness," Serena looked up at Nate. "Sometimes we might think we really want something but in the end it always destroys us."_

_"It doesn't have to ever end," Nate touched her arm._

_"It doesn't," Serena turned to face Nate, "but it never has to start, either."_

_She rested her head on his chest and didn't say a single word._

* * *

Serena had never mentioned that night in any of their conversations and after a while, Nate had started thinking that maybe it was all just in his head, but a tiny little burnt hole from that night's joint in the dining room's wallpaper always reminded him just about how real that moment was.

"Nate?" Blair pointed at the door.

"Oh, of course," he let go of Serena's hand he'd been holding the entire way to the _La Maison du Chocolat_ and opened the door for Blair.

Serena followed Blair into the relatively warm café, followed by Nate with a muted sound of the door closing behind them.

"Sweetheart, could you please get a cappuccino for me and a couple of those delicious caramel éclairs for all of us?" Blair smiled at Nate while sitting down at a little table next to the window.

"Oh, and a cup of black coffee for me, please," Serena added.

Nate obediently nodded his head and went to do what he was asked to.

Blair started nervously tapping her accurately manicured fingers on the dark elm wood table. Serena immediately caught her nervous behavior and decided to say something.

"So, um, what's with the worried look today, B?" she tried sounding optimistic about it.

Blair stared at Serena for a second not saying anything. She fixed her plaid green _Gucci_ skirt on her thighs and looked outside the window, watching people rushing down the Madison Avenue.

"I think my parents are going through a rough phase," Blair said with her eyes still pointed at the window.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"My mom's been acting weird for the past two weeks ever since the Thanksgiving dinner," Blair finally looked at her friend, "And they've been fighting more often than usual, which used to be pretty much just _never_."

"B, there's nothing to worry about," Serena started her comforting mission, "Your parents are, well, they're just like you and Nate; they're meant to be."

"But," Blair didn't even get to finish her sentence when Serena interrupted her.

"All couples go through rough phases but that's what keeps them going," at least that's what Serena's grandmother had told her whenever her mother was fighting with one of her numerous husband's. It didn't really ever turn out to be true but Blair definitely didn't have to know that.

Blair forced a smile. "I guess you're right. I'm probably just overreacting as always."

Nate sat down next to Blair, placing their food on the table. She looked at him with eyes full of admiration and he remembered, once again, why he loved her no matter what. Maybe his problem with Blair was that they've just gotten used to each other too much. As Chuck always said, they've been practically dating since kindergarten and maybe that's why he sometimes felt a little bit dull with her.

Nate leaned to kiss her, completely forgetting about Serena sitting right in front of them. With Blair's soft lips pressed against his he felt exactly in place; in place he's maybe been way too many times but still that felt right.

"I love you, Nate Archibald," Blair softly whispered into his ear, "Always have and always will."

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time and reading this chapter. I would be even more thankful if you could maybe go out of your way and give me a small review. It doesn't have to be long or detailed at all. I would really appreciate, if you could just tell me wether you liked it or not. To be honest, the more reviews I get, the sooner I find inspiration to write the next chapter. All I really care about is that, you guys, are interested in reading them :) See you next time xx


	4. Chuck

A/N. I've finally promised myself to** finish this story off by the end of the summer**, so I can officially announce that there'll be a **chapter** coming at least **every week**. I feel really good about this one chapter in particular, so just go ahead, dive in and tell me what you think :)

* * *

**C got more than he was asking for**

"Eleanor," Bart Bass firmly nodded his head that was holding his iron face mimic and formally pressed his clenched lips against Eleanor Waldorf's cheek.

"Bart Bass," Harold Waldorf welcomed the guest, walking down the hallway, followed by his daughter Blair, who was perfectly dressed in a black Chanel lace dress just above her knee.

Chuck Bass who was unwillingly standing by his father's side with a slightly dull facial expression, felt a little bit more amused when his father handed Blair a small box wrapped in lilac velvet.

"Merry Christmas, Blair," Bart said as the box landed in Blair's hands. She decently smiled at the man but her smile didn't last longer than a few seconds.

"It's a specially designed bottle of Dior's J'adore perfume. Charles picked it out." Bart explained just to be polite and carelessly turned away from Blair to face her father, and that's why he didn't see the veins on Blair's forehead bulging out, after she'd seen Chuck's amused smirk on his face.

"Well, Marry Christmas to all," Chuck grabbed a glass of scotch when a waiter, carrying a tray of drinks, passed him by. He then raised his glass, looking Blair in the eye, and disappeared in the crowd, filling The Waldorf's living room.

Chuck was such a basshole. He knew and he made fun of her. Blair Waldorf was pretty sure that there's no one else in this entire world that she couldn't bare as much as she couldn't bare him.

* * *

_"You can't catch me, Chuck," Five-year-old Blair Waldorf ran into her mother's boudoir, slamming the door behind herself._

_"Serena," Chuck was yelling for help, knocking on the white wooden door, shut right in front of his face. He fixed his little purple bowtie and sighed, letting his hands fall at his sides._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming," Serena was tripping over the staircase, trying to catch her breath. Playing tag definitely wasn't exactly her idea of fun._

_Chuck pointed his hand at the closed door in front of them, while still gasping for air. It was pretty clear that there was no competition for Blair Waldorf when it came to running. _

_"Where is she?" Serena finally got up from the stairs when her eyes weren't able to find the missing player._

_"Shhh," Chuck put his little finger in front of his lips, making Serena stay quiet for a second._

_"Oh," She said when an idea came to her mind. "Blair, we give up."_

_"Are you sure," There was no doubt that there was plenty of satisfaction in Blair's cute little voice._

_"Yeah," Chuck joined in, when he had finally caught up with Serena's master plan. "We're tired. You win."_

_Serena couldn't help herself, but giggle silently with her face buried in her palms. This was going to be good._

_"Ok, ok," Blair was turning the lock, "You had me at we give up."_

_As soon as Blair's silhouette appeared in the door frame, Chuck jumped right on top of her, making her lose her balance and fall down on the white, soft carpeting. _

_"Hey," Blair was feeling genuinely insulted. "You both tricked me."_

_Blair tried to get up but Chuck grabbed her arm, making her fall again. But this time she didn't land on the soft floor. She fell on Eleanor Waldorf's boudoir table. _

_It took less than half a second for Blair to realize what had happened. The scent of her mother's perfume filled the room and the shattered glass on her knees meant that she had destroyed a massive bottle of perfume that was her mother's favorite. She loved that scent; she would sneak in at night, sometimes trying it on, and dreaming about being like those actresses from the movies that she loved. Audrey Hepburn, Grace Kelly, Elizabeth Taylor, they all could be like Blair, and Blair could be like all of them._

* * *

She loved that scent; she used to love it. Even after days and days of taking bubble baths with her favorite dolls and Dorota steaming the carpet in Eleanor Waldorf's boudoir, the scent was still there. Blair no longer loved it; it seemed too strong and made her sick to her stomach every time she felt it in the air. In the end her mother had to give up her favorite perfume because of it. Chuck knew this story, oh, too well. And now he was using it to harass Blair even during Christmas. It might have seemed funny to him but in Blair's opinion it was childish and low, even for someone like him.

Chuck Bass was now inspecting the room, walking completely alone, except for the alcohol in his glass being his only partner in crime. He had always thought that Eleanor Waldorf's parties were dull and overly polite. What normal people would want to spend the Christmas Eve in a penthouse full of businessmen and socialites?

Nate, that lucky bastard, had gotten away from all this bull crap this year. He's now probably awkwardly smiling at beautiful French girls in Aspin, while his parents are skiing or whatever it is that they're doing. Chuck would've given anything just to be there for an hour, instead of trying not to embarrass his father, as Bart had strongly _suggested_, before they'd left The Palace Hotel.

For a second he thought that Serena was nowhere to be found but then her sweet, joyful laughter filled the room and he spotted her sitting on a sofa next to the Christmas tree, covered in weird glitter all over her messy hair. Sure, she was hot, but Chuck never understood what Nate's fascination was with her. For what he knew Serena was always somewhat drunk and dizzy; and when she was sober she was playing cute and trying not to make any enemies. Chuck Bass had no interest in people who couldn't speak their mind. Sometimes he was wondering about what's going on inside Serena's head. He could still remember, like it had happened only yesterday, how smart and thoughtful she was as a child. She was a nice person; a girl that he wanted to know. But now most of the time she just seemed somewhat shallow and her eyes had a blank stare in them from time to time. Blair always blamed Georgina Sparks and Lily van der Woodsen for everything that was wrong with her blonde best friend. Chuck didn't completely agree; there was obviously a deeper issue here but he most definitely wasn't going to try to be a shrink for her. Besides she barely even paid any attention to him anymore. He guessed that people just grow apart from each other, and there's nothing that you can really do about it.

But with Blair there was a completely different situation. She was always excited about what she was doing, and that's one of the reasons, why he'd gotten into scheming with her in the first place. Blair Waldorf was full of passion and lust for power. Chuck was one of the few people who knew what Blair was really like. She wasn't a good girl at all, and her endless act was pleasant for him to watch. Every time that she got mad at him, made him satisfied and somewhat happy. Her little outbursts and her censored swearing were like a good relaxation to Charles Bass. Each time he tried even harder to bring out those emotions from her, and each time she became more and more true to herself. Together they were like evil geniuses, ruling the Upper East Side. They were like Bonnie and Clyde of Manhattan's private schools. And as much as she hated him, she loved scheming and cheating with him by her side.

Chuck took a glimpse around the room a second time, only to find Blair carelessly throwing the gift box on the foyer table next to a vase of baby pink peonies. Peonies were Blair's absolute favorite, followed by hydrangeas on some occasions. He watched her go into the kitchen, so he decided to follow her out of the lack of entertainment at this party and his own curiosity.

But Chuck Bass got distracted after taking just a few steps; distracted by a 5''7 tall redhead, wearing an especially modest dress lenghtwise. He took a quick look at her, judging the situation. Red hair just above the shoulders, pouty lips with nude lipstick all over them, no lip gloss, C size cup and the only thing that was a little bit off was the cheesy red and white Christmas themed dress, hugging her slim body. He could work with that; he definitely could.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said it slowly, lightly nodding his head as it was so obvious that she already knew who he was.

"I know," Dang, he was right. "I'm…"

"No need for names, honey," He interrupted her words. This action would normally be considered rude and arrogant but Chuck Bass somehow always managed to get away with pretty much just anything. He was a born natural at this hunting game. "Why don't we just go somewhere quieter?"

The girl just bit her lip and nodded her slim head. All the girls that Chuck Bass was talking to always felt enchanted by his voice and scent, losing their confidence and ability to talk and think straight.

He put his hand around her waist and guided her upstairs to the guest bathroom right next to Blair's bedroom. Upstairs was completely quiet; it was almost like they'd entered a completely different apartment compared to the rumbling downstairs.

Chuck opened the bathroom door and pushed off everything that was lying on the bathroom counters next to the sink. He took the girl in his arms and put her onto the counter without any effort. It was practically completely dark there but Chuck wasn't worrying about not finding his way around things. He knew what he was doing. He quickly unzipped his pants, then getting a condom out of his back pocket. There wasn't a time when he wasn't carrying one of those around. He was Chuck Bass after all; a man had to live up to his name.

He ripped open the condom with his teeth, holding it in one hand, while using the other one to slide into her underwear, just to make sure that she's ready. He indeed was a jerk but not that big of a jerk to go in completely dry.

With fast movements he threw on the condom and roughly pulled down the redhead's lace underwear. He didn't hesitate for a second longer and went for it, making the girl tremble a little bit as he entered her warm body.

The whole time he didn't say a single word to her but her moans broke up the silence every now and then. Chuck was rough; he wasn't rushing but he wasn't in a mood for a long distance run either. He was going strong, so after a while the girl was clenched with her both palms into the bathroom countertop, trying to keep her balance while Chuck was doing the whole work himself. After about fifteen minutes he was finished, which evoked a loud scream coming out of the girl's lips. He quickly reacted to the situation, throwing his hand in front of her mouth to mute the sound.

He pushed back, starting to fix himself up and the girl got off the counter, pulling up her underwear. They didn't even look at each other, and Chuck most definitely wasn't planning on saying something. After the deal was done, he wasn't the one to chit-chat or kiss anyone goodbye.

"That was ama…" The girl didn't have a chance to even finish her sentence, because Chuck was all zipped up and ready to return downstairs. He didn't give two shits about what she wanted to say.

"You can go now," He brushed her hands off of his and made her understand that he wasn't going to be seen together with her anymore.

"Whatever," she was clearly insulted, so she just turned around and left closing the door after herself.

Chuck waited a couple of minutes before he left the bathroom himself but something stopped him to his way downstairs. Blair's bedroom door was slightly open and he was absolutely positive to the fact that it was closed when he first passed it by. He sneaked a peek into her bedroom but there was no one there. He was almost ready to leave when he heard water running in bathroom inside of her room. Chuck was somewhat confused listening to the sound of the water, hitting the marble sink's surface, behind closed doors, when a couple of louder gagging sounds disrupted the calm flowing sound that he'd been listening to.

Charles Bass slowly opened the door, only to reveal a heartbreaking and miserable view to his eyes. There she was, Blair Waldorf, leaned over the toilet seat, holding her beautifully glowing hair in one hand, having the other one pushed down her throat. She immediately turned around, realizing that there's someone else in the room.

"Oh my god," She had a terrified look all over her face when she saw Chuck standing behind her, looking down on her clenched body with an empty gaze in his eyes.

"Blair," he whispered, not knowing what to say or do. Should he try to comfort her? Should he just leave? Should he tell someone? He had no idea what to do in such of a situation.

Chuck slowly sat down on the floor a few inches away from her, leaning against the white bathtub. He felt the need to do something, so he put his hand on her head and tried stroking her hair, when she immediately shook his hand off of her. Crap. He was making everything even worse.

"What do you want me to do?" Blair swallowed hard and spoke up, looking away from him.

Was she for real? Did she really think that he would try to gain some sort of personal benefit from this situation; did she think that he would try blackmailing her? At that exact moment Chuck's heart broke a little. Was he really such of a cold-hearted monster in her eyes? How could she forget that he was always the one to help her get up when she fell down running around when they were kids; how could she forget all those times when they tricked Dorota, stealing the freshly washed sheets and building a safe shelter out of them in her closet; how could she forget that he was her _friend_ who would never do anything to actually hurt her?

"Blair, I don't want anything from you," he tried once more to put his hand on her tiny body but this time she didn't shake it off anymore. "We're the Non-Judging-Breakfast-Club, remember?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone then, ok?" She tried smiling at him. "It's really not as serious as it looks. I've only done it a couple of times; it's not that big of a deal. I don't want for anyone to get worried over nothing."

He didn't believe a single word that she said, but something deep down inside of him, made him give that promise to her; a promise that he would later on regret too many times in his life.

"I promise," he wiped away a single tear that was resting on her cheek and took her under his arms. For that night they weren't Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass; they were just two kids who needed each other.

_Love, I have wounds,_

_Only you can mend,_

_You can mend._

_I guess that's love,_

_I can't pretend,_

_I can't pretend._

_Feel, my skin is rough,_

_But it can be cleansed,_

_It can be cleansed._

_And my arms are tough,_

_But they can be bent,_

_They can be bent._

_And I wanna fight,_

_But I can't contend._

_I guess that's love,_

_I can't pretend,_

_I can't pretend._

_-Tom Odell-_

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time and reading this chapter. I would be even more thankful if you could maybe go out of your way and give me a small review. It doesn't have to be long or detailed at all. I would really appreciate, if you could just tell me wether you liked it or not. To be honest, the more reviews I get, the sooner I find inspiration to write the next chapter. All I really care about is that, you guys, are interested in reading them :) See you next time xx


End file.
